Special Event: Wheel Of Death
by Hedgehogmania
Summary: Todos los combates, sean titulares o no, marcan una diferencia. Es un evento dedicado al draft de superestrellas de todas las marcas, aqui, al azar, las superestrellas pueden ser cambiadas de marca.


**Wheel Of Death**

**3 on 3 Tag Team Match**

**Blue Storm VS CWC**

**Beauty Hedgie Team (Trish & Atala) & Venus VS Star, Alice & (C) Gail**

Las campeonas abren la accion. Venus se ve sometida poco a poco por Gail pero la Ladies Champion da a lucir una gran elasticidad. Con varios amarres y diferentes llaves de sumision trata de rendir a la campeona Real. Venus al verse en problemas da el relevo a Atala quien comienza a arremeter con patadas hacia las piernas de Gail. Gail alcanza a responder con un destroza caras y le da el relevo a Star mientras que Atala le da el relevo a Trish. Star lleva la superioridad en el combate, cuando tiene debil a Trish la lleva al esquinero a hacer relevo con Alice y ambas conectan patadas voladoras con doble barredora, Alice cubre pero la cuenta llega a dos. Trish logra relevo con Atala y ambas le hacen un Irish Whip, cuando Alice rebota Trish aplica clipeada al pie y Atala la recibe con un destroza caras y la cuenta llega a dos de nuevo. Atala comienza a someter a Alice con un medio cangrejo pero entra Star para impedir la rendicion, Venus entra para aplicarle un destroza caras, Trish entra y aplica una desnucadora giratoria, Alice se reincorpora y aplica un Roundhouse Kick a Trish y cuando Atala se estaba acercando para ayudar a su compañera, ambas reciben un Bottom From The Abyss, saca a Trish del ring y aplica la cuenta a 3.

Ganando el combate, ganan tres super estrellas a la marca CWC que son:

Blue Storm ◄Jordan► CWC

Blue Storm ◄Lita► CWC

Blue Storm ◄Brett► CWC

Star observa contenta y convencida a Alice de la Victoria, le da un abrazo y se dan la mano en simbolo de union.

En backstage se observa al campeon SES preparándose para el combate siguiente, entonces aparece detrás de el, Sonic. El erizo azul le pregunta si no piensa hacer nada después de lo que Dusk le hizo a su hermana, Oz le contesta que lo que le haya pasado lo tiene merecido y que además, no hizo un trabajo correcto como campeona. Sonic le dice que ha cambiado y que se asegurara de traer al verdadero Oz de vuelta, el erizo de fuego le responde que si tan buenas son sus intenciones que se prepare para que una escalera lo haga añicos.

**World Heavyweight Championship Match**

**(C) Louis VS Rage**

En la esquina esta Dusk. Rage y Louis están a la par, ambos sacan castigos muy poderosos. Rage conecta dos derribadas cortas, después una patada en la cara y para terminar un Edge-o-matic pero la cuenta llega a dos. Louis contraataca con lazos al cuello, cuando se reincorpora aplica unas patadas voladoras y termina con un Standing Shooting Star Press pero la cuenta solo llega a dos. Louis por accidente saca al referi de combate, Dusk aprovecha esto para tratar de dañar a Rage pero este se percata, rebota en las cuerdas y aplica una Spear dejándolo en KO, después Louis aprovecha la situación para conectar el Bad Dream pero el referi sigue sin responder. En lo que tarda en reanimar al arbitro, aparece Ares entrando al ring aplicando el Armbar a Louis, cuando observa que el arbitro esta reaccionando este se queda debajo del ring. Cuando Louis se reincorpora de nuevo, Rage conecta otra Spear y la cuenta llega a tres, Rage consigue su segundo reinado mundial.

Rage se queda celebrando mientras que Ares continua aplicándole el Armbar a Louis.

Blue Storm VS Red Sky VS CWC

**Battle Royal (3 de cada marca)**

**Thomas, Dashing, Tyler, Drew, Jordan, Lyla, Todd, Lex, Chuck**

Los 6 participantes estan en el ring. Thomas elimina a Drew con el Chaos Punch pero cuando voltea, Jordan le aplica el Sweet Chin Music para eliminarlo. Lyla elimina a los dos voladores, Todd y Lex con un doble lazo y justo cuando es a punto de ser eliminada por Dashing, le aplica una catapulta. Chuck se encarga de eliminar a Jordan y Tyler quedando solamente Lyla. El combate fue cerrado, desafortunadamente Lyla es eliminada con una Spear de Chuck, ganando este el Battle Royal.

Chuck ha ganado 3 draft para Red Sky

Blue Storm ◄Summer► Red Sky

CWC ◄Tiffany► Red Sky

Blue Storm ◄Maria► Red Sky

Las tres hedgie salen debajo del titantron saludando a todos y Chuck tiene la Mirada puesta en las tres.

En backstage se nota a Chloe calentando antes de su match y a Randy preparándose para su combate. Cuando Chloe sale del camerino para que The Ram se cambie, regresa corriendo asustada al ver que Darkus tiene puesta una mascara negra por su quemadura y le dice que este es su ultimo dia como campeón y se va.

**Devastating Championship Last Man Standing Match**

**(C) Randy "The Ram" VS Darkus**

Un combate que dio mas de lo que se esperaba. Randy tiene que soportar todo el castigo que le da Darkus, ya que este estaba armado con palos de kendo, sillas metalicas, muletas y un enorme mazo. En un movimiento erróneo de Randy con el Dark Moonlight Drive, Darkus le conecta un golpe tremendo con el mazo en la cabeza haciendo que Randy sangre, cae pero su cuenta llega a 8. Un descuido de Darkus hace que pierda concentración y The Ram aplique sus castigos con escaleras y sillas metalicas. Randy aplica una barredora con un palo de kendo en el cuello de Darkus haciéndole un daño considerable pero su cuenta llega a 9. Randy toma el mazo y esta a punto de finiquitar a Darkus en la cabeza pero aparece Alice pidiéndole que no lo haga puesto que podría terminar con la carrera de Darkus. Randy primero baja el mazo pensando pero segundos después intenta golpear a Alice con el mazo pero Darkus lo detiene y lo calma con una garra de ultratumba en la rampa, la cuenta llega a 9. El combate llega hasta las mesas de los comentaristas donde Darkus aplica el Ascensor de la muerte en una de ellas pero Randy sobrevive llegando la cuenta a 9. Todo culmina cuando Randy estaba a punto de aplicarle una Fliying Chuck a Darkus pero este lo esquiva y le aplica las Tombstone, haciendo que The Ram no se levante y Darkus obtenga el titulo. Alice lo abraza y celebra con el su victoria. Ademas Darkus obtiene otra pic de Draft para Blue Storm

Red Sky ◄Crusher► Blue Storm

Antes de iniciar el match, suena el titantron de Randy yendo un poco adolorido a la mesa de los comentaristas.

**Royalty Hedgie Championship Submission Match (La que gane se queda con Randy)**

**(C) Gail VS Chloe**

Gail se nota dominante al inicio del combate. Chloe revierte muchos de sus castigos con llaves de sumisión pero la campeona es muy resistente. Gail al notar que cansancion de Chloe la toma del cuello y comienza a aplicar una llave de semi pistola, Chloe intenta safarse del castigo, incluso le salen las lagrimas del dolor que esta sintiendo pero aun asi no se rinde. Rompe el castigo de una manera sorprendente levantando el peso de Gail. Cuando esta cae a la lona estrepitosamente, pega un enorme grito, esta molesta. Entonces la lleva al esquinero, se eleva a la tercera con el brazo de Gail aprisionado y justo cuando se deja caer tuerce el brazo de Gail con enorme impacto y la campeona se rinde de inmediato, Chloe se convierte en nueva campeona.

Gail se queda demasiado lastimada del brazo mientras que Chloe celebra con Randy llenándolo de besos y abrazos, este sigue sin poder creer la victoria de Chloe ante Gail. Con la victoria de la conejita, CWC se lleva una pic mas en el Draft.

Red Sky ◄Eko► CWC

Randy observa y lanza una enorme sonrisa por el Nuevo miembro.

**SES Championship Ladder Match**

**(C) Oz VS Sonic**

El campeonato esta colgado en medio del ring y suena la campana. Oz comienza bastante dominante golpeando brutalmente con la escalera a Sonic. El erizo azul responde haciendo dos tacleadas y finalmente el suplex sobre una escalera en medio del ring, posteriormente haciendo el ya famoso "U Can't See Me". Justo cuando Sonic estaba tocando el campeonato, Oz lo derriba de la escalera con un Splingboard Lariat. Cuando Sonic se reincorpora es recibido por el Roundhouse Kick y Oz lo toma para lanzarlo fuera del ring. Oz ya estaba comenzando a descolgar el maletín cuando lo derriba Sonic, tomandolo de los pies y jalándolo haciendo un super bombazo. Sonic ahora toma la escalera para golpear a Oz en el estomago y luego dejársela caer sobre la espalda y la cabeza. Sonic de nuevo en la escalera trata de alcanzar el cinturón pero Oz sube del otro lado de la escalera, ambos comienzan a darse golpes para derribarse pero Sonic abalanza la escalera hacia un lado y ambos caen estrepitosamente fuera del ring. Al reincorporarse Sonic comienza a desarmar la mesa de los comentaristas y prepara una escalera casi junto a ella, toma a Oz y aplica el ajustador de actitud, ya en KO lo pone sobre la mesa y sube a la escalera. Ya en la cima de la escalera hace la burla del UCSM y salta para aplicar una super gillotina, pero Oz reacciona y Sonic cae pesadamente sobre la mesa rompiéndola con su trasero! Oz no pierde tiempo y mete otra escalera al ring para tomar el campeonato, justo cuando Oz esta a punto de descolgarlo, Sonic se levanta de nuevo y del otro lado de la escalera comienza a ascender, ambos se están dando metralla de nuevo, ninguno quiere seder, hasta que Oz con su elasticidad aplica una Roundhouse Kick a Sonic en la cima de la escalera y este se desploma. Oz descuelga el titulo y retiene su campeonato. Gana una pic de draft para Red Sky y es…

Blue Storm ◄Cylia► Red Sky

Oz se queda sorprendido pero Cylia no sale debido al ataque de Dusk. Oz levanta su cinturón y Sonic se queda en KO en la lona.


End file.
